Charlie and Sam love Destiel
by Lekasan-Desu
Summary: I'm so bad at titles, I haven't even planned out the whole story, but here's the kinda plan. Dean's a moron, Charlie and Sam ship destiel, and Castiel is well, Cas. Oh Dean gets kidnapped, and this is a slow build. Jesus I'll have to change this if I can. ok ok...this story is probably abandoned because I totally forgot to make an outline so idk where i was going with this.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie paced back and forth. She didn't know how to break the news to Sam and Castiel. Crap crap crap, she thought. They would be so mad. She knew it wasn't her fault. Dean was more than capable of being by himself and it's not like it was her job to babysit him. In fact she'd just come back from a gay bar. But that didn't change the fact she felt a sense of responsibility for Dean. After all, he was the closest thing to family she had. Besides Same of course. Castiel was still relatively strange to her, but she couldn't blame him-no free will for thousands of years after all. She picked up her phone and started dialing Sam's phone number.

"Um, Hello?" sam's voice called out waiting. Shoot, Charlie didn't realize he'd been calling her name. This was really scary.

"Um. Yeah. So." charlie was fumbling around. What good way could you tell someone that their brother just disappeared.

"Charlie" Sam's voiced his alarm warningly.

"Dean's missing." a pause.

"WHAT?" She winced. The bar had been really loud and her ears were still rather sensitive."

"I mean, pretty sure the mess in the bunker was't Dean. At least not all Dean"

"No no no no, this is bad. This is really bad."

"No shit sherlock."

"I'm coming. Right now. Don't do anything."

"Okay but-" The call ended. What should she do know? Right, Castiel would want to know to. After all, even if he wasn't Charlie's #1 he was Dean's.

(Okay there's Sam too but Dean and Cas sounded really cute.) She took a good look at the bunker. Everything was thrown and trashed around, paper everywhere. books all over the ground. She winced at that. Books were something to be treasured, not thrown.

"Umm" this was the first time Charlie prayed to an angel. How did it work?

"I pray to the angel Castiel to tel him to come over. It's really important, uh. Dean's missing." She heard a flutter of what had to be wings. Woah, that was fast, she thought. She turned around to see the angel standing right there. Blue eyes. Really blue eyes.

"What happened?" Castiel looked really tired. He'd been working hard all right, bring back order to the world and stuff. The dark circle under his eyes were darker than ever.

"Well, I came back from a bar, got back here, and Dean's missing." Castiel's blue eyes were intense and Charlie couldn't find it in herself to explain much. She felt a internal freak out happening, but she kept that at bay for now. Not now.

"Are you sure he's gone?"

I mean unless Dean went to go buy the groceries." Charlie drew out sarcastically

"Dean does not like-oh I understand. Sarcasm. I see" Charlie looked at him incredulous before remembering this was the angel who had only recently discovered humans were worth the struggle. More importantly Dean. Not, this was not the time to get distracted.

"No, I'm sure. There's a mess. It looks like someone dragged someone and left. My bet's on kidnap. So Sam said he's coming, and I really need to go to the bathroom, so….make yourself at home?" Charlie knew she seemed a little care not. But that's because this was Dean, he was a big boy. She left the angel looking rather confused trying to take in the rushed information thrown at him. She really had to go to a closed room. Right now.

Charlie threw open the room and locked herself in, choosing to curl into a fetal position in the corner of the bathroom. Then she finally let loose. What if Dean really was kidnapped? Even if Dean was strong, if someone was skilled enough to kidnap him then this was trouble. And let's say he wasn't? Kidnapping might actually be the optimistic option, but tit would be really really bad if they couldn't find Dean. Dean was in trouble she knew it for a fact. She had this connection, this foreboding. In fact it was for that reason she left the bar. Charlie's thought continued to stream out as she was having what she appropriately labeled as an "internal freak out" She'd been having them for years, ever since her mom died. They were rare now, but they still happened. Her panic was abruptly paused as she heard a knock on the door.

"Charlie?" she heard Sam's voice call out.

"Yeah?" she called out weakly.

"You okay?"

"Give me a moment." She took a deep breath in, and deep one out. Just like her therapist said all those eons ago. She finally felt herself calm down and opened the door. She looked at him anxiously.

"So?"

"I think…I think we need to think this through." She could literally see Sam's own freak out, but he was doing a pretty good job at keeping composed. But Charlie was really good at reading people. And she really knew Sam.

"Where's Castiel?"

"Can? He's outside. He thought that you might be a little…"

"Freaked out? Yeah. I'm still not used to this whole supernatural world and…it's Dean."

"Yeah, yeah I know how you feel. That's why I think we should calm down. And find Dean. God know where he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was numb all over and couldn't think at all. He was groggy and just wanted to go back to sleep. Wait a minute. Groggy? Numb? Something was wrong. Dean wretched his eyes open and tried to take in his surroundings.

"Well looks like the princess is awake!" There was a scrawny man with a pathetic beard. His face was calm, but there was no doubt about the craziness that resided within his dark blue eyes. Dean attempted to sit up but he was bound. Panic surged through him as he struggled against his bounds.

"Oh you might not want to do that dear. You're on what humans like to call, "torture bed"? Mmm?" The man traced of all the belts that bonded Dean to the horrid bed. Over his ankles, waist, his wrists, his neck. Dean forced himself to calm down. This man clearly was a sadist and he would most definitely not give him the satisfaction of bringing about fear.

"Who are you?" demanded Dean. Dean was trying to stall in order to be able to by time for an escape plan.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Hmm, let's go with, you're worst nightmare." The man said with a playful tone and brought his face up close to Dean and he could smell his disgusted breath. It smelled like, sulfur. Oh no. Sulfur. This thing couldn't possibly be a demon, could he? Dean tried to think back to what happened, how he'd end up here. Earlier he was in the bunker and he'd been watching Dr. Sexy eating a beloved pie. In fact he'd went to the store just to buy some. He remembered relaxing on the couch with a beer in one hand, warm pie in his lap and a spoon in the other. Well technically he was pouting on the couch, but Dean refused to admit that. There'd been no one at home and he'd started to feel lonely. Everyone had stuff to do. Charlie was hitting the club, probably getting all comfy with another gal, Sam was at the library reading about all the monster he could. He'd rushed out earlier that that with this childish gleam in his eyes. There was way Dean could've stopped him even if he wanted to. In all honesty, Sam had invited Dean, but there was no way in hell he'd go to a library. Dean did not do books. And Cas. Cas was up in heaven doing something "important". He couldn't remember. That one irritated him the most. Even Cas the stupid angel had something better to do. Something better to do than, well for example, being with Dean. There was no reason to expect the angel to stick around the bunker on a quiet day, but he'd kinda wanted to just hang around with Cas today. He made a point of messing up the entire bunker so everyone would have to clean up. It was a petty retort, but Dean was nothing if not petty. But that was besides the point. Dean had been moping around getting himself slightly drunk when he'd heard a sound. Immediately something triggered in his mind. It wasn't anybody he knew. This was a break in. Dean grabbed a salt gun, prepared to shoot whatever had come in. He'd went into the next room, when he felt something hit his head and…Dean drew a blank. He must've gotten knocked out. Dean looked up and glared.

And spit.

The man only smirked much to his disappointment.

"Ah, A feisty one I see. This will be oh so very fun!" Dean's eyes widened when he noticed the knife in the man's hand.

"This right here? Is a knife. Knives hurt, would you like to see?"

"Bite me." Dean did't like this man one bit.

"If you say so little angel." and the man slashed at Dean's bare chest. Dean grimaced but held back the cry of pain.

"What the hell are you? A demon?"

"Right you are. I wonder, can you guess my name? Perhaps, we shall play a little game today?" He flashed his pitch black eyes at Dean.

"How about you shove it up your ass, you and your stupid little game?" Dean bit back.

"We're going to have to discipline you most certainly. How about we start right…" The demon drawled out, and he took the knife and started cutting across his shoulder.

"Here." He smirked. This cut actually hurt a lot more than the previous one. the wound was deeper and sliced open slowly and carefully, like it was a piece of art. This time he whimpered.

"You're sick man."

"So I've been told. Now be a good boy and stay quiet. While I love the beautiful sounds coming from you, they are very very beautiful, but this sonly the start. I can't have your throat sore for the important part." The demon began to unwind a piece of duct tape, no doubt to shut him up. As he began to close Dean's mouth, Dean couldn't help but began to feel a spark of fear deep within him. He hated that. But here he was pathetically lying on a table strapped down with a demon cutting at him. What worried him the most was that this demon didn't seem to just want to hurt him with cuts. He was really really hoping this demon didn't want to mess around with his mental state.

"Good boy. Now your reward? My name. Alastair."


End file.
